


Louder Than Bombs

by Das_verlorene_Kind



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Bandom Big Bang, Bandom Big Bang 2018, Fanart, Illustration, M/M, Peterick, Some puppies, a hint of angst, some kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_verlorene_Kind/pseuds/Das_verlorene_Kind
Summary: It’s the summer of 2003. Having just released their first real album, Fall Out Boy is back in their van, excited to tour the country with new songs and new hope. Unfortunately, the world has other plans for them.The bombs fall while the boys are on the road, far away from home and just far enough away from danger to survive. But when the dust settles, their lives are about to change completely. Hostile environment, radiation, wild animals and other rivaling gangs desperate for survival all pose a new challenge to the four or them...





	Louder Than Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone, and welcome to my primary work for BBB 2018!  
> It's my first time doing primary, and I decided to go for something rare - artwork as primary work! It was quite an experience, a real adventure, and I must thank all my friends for supporting me as well as Sn1tchesandtalkers for being such an amazing complement creator. 
> 
> I've been working on all this since April, and everything is drawn by me! It really took a lot of time and effort so if you like it, please leave me a little comment! :)  
> Of course, don't forget to read Snitches' amazing complement fic - how could you not?! - and leave her a little love as well!
> 
> Now, onto the art!

How does one do art as primary work for BBB? To be honest, I wasn't sure myself at first! There isn't a word count, and you're given a lot of liberties. I decided that I wanted to create an AU, design the characters, and create a rough plot outline - let's take a look, shall we?

This is the cover art! All done with watercolor, my favorite traditional medium. I wanted to set the mood and give the first glimpse into what to expect of this AU - we can see dirt and destruction in the background (which, of course, depicts a deteriorating Chicago), but we can also see love and determination in Pete and Patrick!

And here we have the first two designs, Pete and Patrick! No one swurvives the apocalypse unscathed. Pete is seen with an eyepatch, and since he's the most impaired, he also wears the most protection. Still, Pete is roughened up a bit, and wouldn't back down from a fight. He carries a knive.  
Patrick meanwhile carries a gun, still wears a hat and jeans jacket, but everything is visibly worn out and patched up. He's got a pretty bad scar on his lip, the poor guy.

Here we have Andy and Joe!  
Joe gets a baseball bat, which looks far more intimidating than Joe actually is. He's trying his best to hold it together and comfort his bandmates, but behind the stoic facade, he's also just a scared boy who's lost a lot when the bombs came down. As we will see later, he forms a special bond with one of the puppy sidekicks...  
Andy is basically taking the role of the leader - he's the one who's had training in survival and first aid, he's the one who's calm and can make decisions, he's the one who can fix stuff. It pains Andy that he can't stick to his veganism and non-violent lifestyle, but he tries to be prectical about it.

  
Ah, and the aforementioned dogs! While in the wastelands, the boys come across several dogs - first one is Lila, a pitbull lady with a heart of gold who gets taken in by the band. She serves as a guard dog, helps them hunt, and she and Joe are especially close.  
And then, the boys stumblr across three little puppies - one of them makes it, and of course, Pete names the little bulldog Hemmingway! As we can see, Pete is also especially fond of this little guy.

  
Apocalypse or not, humans are still humans, and love still blossoms in the radioactive rubble. Some smooches, some cuddles, some kisses, and Patrick and Joe comforting a totally-not-scared-of-thunderstorms Pete.

I knew that I wanted my boys to eventually have a happy ending - for all the trouble they go through, they deserve a reward. I'm a sap and a romantic, even when the world went to shit. So, here they are, living their live in their own little space, with crops to harvest, a safe place to sleep, and baby chickens to feed.  
How they end up there? Oh, you'll have to read Snitches' fic to find out... 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, folks! If you want more details on everything and want to know more about the boys' adventures in the wastelands, [you'll need to head over and see how Snitches wove my art into beautiful prose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793554)  
> ! It's really such a stunning fic, and brings my AU to life in a unique and marvelous way. 
> 
> Find me here on tumblr @das-verlorene-kind, and find my complement sn1tchesandtalkers!
> 
> See you next BBB!


End file.
